Bone Yard Boys
by VersedinGlee
Summary: Meet the Bone Yard Boys; Finn, Sam, Blaine, and Brett Schuester everyone in Lima, Ohio thinks they're no good punks that are destined to work in their adopted father's junk yard forever. When their father, Will Schuester, starts having trouble with his glee club at their high school he encourages his trouble makin rapscallions to join. (Fuinn & Samchel full summary inside)
**Title:** _Bone Yard Boys_

 **Rating:** _R (For Strong Language and Adult Situations)_

 **Summary:** _Meet the Bone Yard Boys; Finn, Sam, Blaine, and Brett Schuester everyone in Lima, Ohio thinks they're no good punks that are destined to work in their adopted father's junk yard forever. When their father, Will Schuester, starts having trouble with his glee club at their high school he encourages his troublemaking rapscallions to join things at McKinley take a rather chaotic turn._

 **Ships:** _Fuinn and Samchel_

 **FriendSHIPS:** _Sunshine Twins and Brett & Santana _

**A/N:** _Hello, hello. I've been writing Glee FF for a while now and I always wanted to include some background character. I took a step back for months before something pulled me back. I watch a lot of documentaries about teenagers in the 50's and 60's and rockabilly culture. This story is a product of that obsession. Also Bone Yard means Junk Yard. I hope you all enjoy. Also Brett aka Stoner Brett's FC is Marc Goldfinger visit /versedinglee/bone-yard-boys/ on Pinterest to check out the pictures that inspired this universe_

 **A/N 2:** _This is very AU so the characters are pretty different but I think some of their canon traits will shine through. A lot of these gang names have a history in old black, Irish and Italian neighborhoods from different Burroughs in New York. Like the Ducky Boy Gang and they have a very fascinating history._

 **Universe Things:** _Lima, Ohio's social hierarchy still works like it would movies like The Outsiders where girls like Quinn would be considered a Soc. A lot of hairstyles and fashions from that time are still very popular in Lima and much of the world as well. And much like most movies from that time or influenced by that time everyone is in "gangs" which is really just a bunch of guys dressing alike fighting over nothing just like the good ol' days lol_

 **BYB**

 _Oh, well I'm the type of guy who will never settle down. Where pretty girls are well you know that I'm around. I kiss them and I love them cause to me they're all the same. I hug them and I squeeze them they don't even know my name. They call me the wanderer, yeah the wanderer._

The music played loudly through the small Schuester house as four teenage boys moved about in a morning routine that had been perfected over the years that surprisingly made the house run like a well-oiled machine. The father, Will, in the kitchen cooking breakfast while the oldest brother Finn stood in the bathroom beside the second oldest Sam styling their hair in the pompadour style with ease, the third brother Blaine was in the shower singing along with the music at the top of his lungs, and the youngest brother Brett was hanging out of the smoking a joint. Even though the bathroom was small and having four teenagers in there was tight they someone managed to make it work without a hassle.

"Breakfast in fifteen minutes."

Finn and Sam walked out of the bathroom just as the water was shut off. Brett started to sing along with Blaine as he dropped the tail end of the joint in the glass jug outside the window. He walked out the bathroom and pulled the door shut. Will, a single father, had adopted Finn first with his wife after finding out he was unable to have kids. Finn was seven years old and would routinely sneak out and go to play in the park at the orphanage with Sam who was also seven, along with six year Blaine and Brett. Upon realizing the boys were a package deal Will and Teri made the effort to adopt them, skipping over infancy to four growing boys proved to be too much for Teri who had an affair resulting in pregnancy. The divorce was messy but she didn't fight Will for custody. Raising four kids alone on one income forced the family from their four bedroom house in Lima Hills to a three bedroom house in Lima Heights. Will, ever the fighter, worked hard to provide for him family and even bought the junk yard from Russell Fabray to supplement his income.

"Ten minutes."

Finn sat down on the bed and tugged on his motorcycle boots while Sam cuffed his straight leg jeans above his red Chuck Taylors. Blaine walked into the room, his hair curly hair all over his head, and Brett behind him with his red curls styled at the time with a pompadour and cut on the sides. Finn stood up and Sam tossed him the beat up leather jacket before grabbing his off the bed. Blaine grabbed him and tossed Brett's to him. They walked down the stairs and walked into the kitchen and sat around the table in front of their plates. Will sat at the head of the table and all the boys took hands as he said a quick prayer before starting to eat.

"I expect each of you to be in all of your classes this year." Will looked at them, "it doesn't look good when your dad is a teacher and you're still skipping classes."

Finn nodded, "don't worry about it dad, we'll be there with bells on."

"I mean it." He took a drink from his coffee cup, "I don't want to deal with Sylvester this year."

"Ain't much we can do about Sylvester, she hates your guts pops." Brett licked his fork before starting to eat his pancakes again, "but we'll try."

Blaine smiled, "I'll do my best to keep them in line."

"Watch it, Squirt." Finn pointed the fork at him, "you're the biggest troublemaker of them all."

The boys laughed as they continued to eat their breakfast. Once they finished Will stood up and kissed each boy on the side of their head before walking out of the room. Finn stood up and tugged on his jacket with the other boys following suit. He popped his collar leading his brothers out to his red and white 1957 Ford Fairlane and tossed the keys over to Sam letting him drive the car. Finn and Sam were entering their junior year of high school while Brett and Blaine were getting ready to start their sophomore year.

"Hey Blaine, let's play a game." Brett started as he put a joint between his lips, "let's see who can hit the softest."

Blaine looked at him, "Uh…okay."

"Alright, just hit right here."

Blaine punches him softly, "like that?"

"Yeah." Brett punches him as hard as he can and starts laughing.

"What the hell, Brett? You said who could hit the softest."

Brett nudged his head, "I know. You hit."

The boys started to laugh as Blaine rubbed his arm before jumping on Brett. Finn reached forward and turned the radio up letting the younger boys struggle in the back seat. Finn had taken up the role as a second dad with Will's busy work schedule; teaching history during the day, coaching glee, teaching night school, and running the junk yard with the boys. He wasn't nearly as strict as some people would assume since he was the oldest but he had a firm hand when it was called for. They rode through the small city, passing other classic cars and a few current ones. Finn leaned out the window to speak to some people walking down the sidewalk. Lima, Ohio was a time warp as it stated in Time Magazine the small city was stuck in the late 50's and early 60's taking all the best part of a golden age and leaving all the nastiness in the past. Lima frequently had tourist coming in to travel through the greaser states.

"Be cool!" Finn reached into the back and smack both of his brother, "let's start school year out right."

"Someone's in your spot." Sam stopped, "look at that piece of shit."

Finn got out of the car and popped up his collar then fixed his jeans as he walked toward the car with Brett and Blaine behind him. Blaine didn't pull off the look of intimidation very well with his small stature in comparison to his brothers but he packed a powerful punch. The same could be said for Brett, most people judged him based off his bright red hair and glazed look that was a fixture on his face. Finn opened the car door and pulled the driver out then slammed him against the side of the car.

"What did we tell you punks?"

"Shit…is this your spot, Huddy?"

Brett scratched the top of his head, "Like we wouldn't be here if it wasn't."

"Bug out, man."

"Listen, greasy shit rag, we're taking this spot up now. Dig? This is area belongs to us."

Finn took a step back as Biff adjusted his blue blazer with the golden crest as the other boys got out of the car, all of them wearing chino slacks, pastel colored button downs, and matching blazers. Finn looked at Blaine and put his arm out as Blaine carefully removed his jacket then draped it over Finn's arm.

"We would really prefer if you guys moved." Blaine asked with a cute smile, "Don't make us ask again."

Biff sneered, "fuck off, homo."

Blaine nodded and rammed his face against Biff's nose causing him to fall to the ground. Brett and Finn stepped forward when the other guy's tried to walk forward. Blaine crouched down and smiled softly.

"Please, move your vehicle." Blaine smiled even wider, "One whistle and every Bone Yard Boy will be over here." He pointed over his shoulder as Finn put his fingers in his mouth, "first day of school, Biff."

Biff covered his nose, "Fine."

The boys took a step back as Biff was helped up and piled into the BMW then pulled out of the parking spot. Sebastian leaned out the back window and yelled something at them before they moved toward the bottom parking lot. Finn had been reserving his own parking space since he was fourteen and they all parked their bikes in that spot. It was the spot in the second row underneath a tree that shaded the car. Finn leaned against the car once it was parked and Sam got out the car and sat on the hood looking around the parking lot as the other cars pulled in the surrounding spaces. Other boys and girls got out the cars wearing their leather jackets with crossbones on the back to indicate what group they were with. In other cities they would call it a gang problem, in Lima they called them social clubs with conflicts. Finn led the Bone Yard Boys, a gang of students from Lima Heights that lived on their street. The leader of the girl chapter also called The Skanks was Maxine "Mack" Taylor, she got her position and name by smashing a truck drivers face into the grill of his truck leaving "Mack" bruised on his forehead. She and Finn dated for a while but decided they were better as friends.

There were The Dukes, the gang that Biff led were mostly rich boys and their girlfriends from Lima, Valley. The Dukes and The Bone Yard Boys had had plenty of rumbles over the years and never got along. It was a mix of classism and machismo that kept them from Seeing Eye to eye. Mike Chang's gang, The Green Dragons, were all of the kids of Asian, Japanese, and Korean kids in school. The Green Dragons had been around just as long as the Bone Yard Boys and started as a way to protect themselves back in the late 50's from being singled out because of their nationality. Even though the racial tensions that once plagued Lima's had faded when The Bone Yard Boys stood by the Green Dragons during a fight with the long gone Junior Nazis. One of the most violent gangs in the town were called The Ducky Boy Gang, transplanted from the Bronx by a few boys that moved down in the 60's to escape the harsh realities of city life. No one in school has ever heard the boys speak but they know when they hear the whistle or duck whistle it was time to run as far away as possible. There were many other gangs around the school, mostly small broken off factions of the man groups.

Much like the guys the girls have their own groups besides the Skanks; the sister gang to The Dukes were the Duchesses, girls from the same area that grew up being prepped for cotillions and being housewives since birth. The Black Diamonds, a gang led by step-sisters Rachel Berry and Mercedes Jones, the Black Diamonds got their name from an old affiliation with a gang in the fifties that had their girlfriends wear black satin jackets with a diamond emblem stitched on the back. Their brother gang of the same name eventually partnered with the Bone Yard Boys. And finally The Cherries, a group of wealthy Christian girls that wore cherry pins to represent their purity. The Cherries were led by Quinn Fabray, daughter of the Mayor.

"Looking good, Huddy." Mack called out from across the parking lot wearing her pink satin jacket with a pin-up girl on the back and her name stitched on the front, "sexy baby."

Finn grabbed his crotch, "show me how sexy."

They all started to laugh nudging the each other as Mack rolled her eyes, laughing loudly before getting up from car snapping her fingers for the girls to follow her into the school when the first warning bell started to ring. Finn looked at his watch then looked over his shoulder at Brett putting his joint out on the bottom of his shoe. As the parking lot started to empty Finn pushed himself off the car and headed toward the doors.

"Alright boys let's keep this year steady. Go to class, lunch, and then we'll discuss the rest."

Sam held up his schedule, "when the hell did I sign up for Spanish?"

"You thought dad was still teaching it, not a bird course anymore." Finn laughed, "Good luck."

Brett looked over his shoulder, "I don't have one of those man…what the hell?"

"It's because I have your schedule. Come on." Blaine patted him on the shoulder, "see you guys later."

Blaine and Brett went up the stairs as Finn and Sam continued walking down the hall speaking to people that tried to get their attention. Finn and Sam were incredibly popular within the school even though most parents would prefer if Finn and his brothers never existed. They boys had developed a reputation of troublemakers, shop lifting from stores, other things that people like the mayor spouted off as boys will be boys. The rumor was that the Mayor was once a Bone Yard but according to will, a former member of The Dukes, Russell and his brothers were definitely not a Bone Yard Boy.

Finn hit his locker it his fist and opened it and looked in the mirror, "I need to get a haircut."

"I'll cut it after…"

Sam stopped midsentence as Rachel walked down the hall with her arms linked with Mercedes with the Black Diamonds behind them. He moved his fingers through his hair and smoothed it down on the side. Sam ran his tongue over his lips then moved toward, fixing the collar of his jacket. Sam had the newest looking jacket as it once belong to Will's best friend Bryan Ryan. Bryan had given the jacket to Sam since he didn't have kids of his own.

"Hey Rachel." Sam smiled as she continued walking by, "she loves me so much."

Finn stared at him in confusion then looked at girls, "Are you getting high with Brett again? She didn't even look at you."

"Yeah but she smiled."

"She's always smiling." Finn put a hand on his shoulder and started walking down the hall with him, "you need to try someone new. Someone that likes you. Someone like us. Those Diamond broads are nothing but trouble."

Sam had the same dreamy look on his face, "she smiled at me."

Finn sighed as he pushed Sam into his Spanish class then crossed the hall and walked into his history class and sat in the back with his legs stretched out. He pulled off his jacket and left it on the back of the seat. He propped his feet up on the desk across from him as he stared up at the ceiling.

"Get your feet off my desk, grease ball." Quinn spoke demurely but her face was fixed into stone cold disgust, "now."

Finn spit his gum in the air then caught it in his mouth, "ask nicer than that Virgin Mary."

"Hmm," she leaned toward his face and grab a handful of his hair, "I don't think I will. Move your feet."

She released him and he sat up straight, rubbing the top of his head as he kept his gaze focused on the girl in front of him. Finn and Quinn grew up together, the duo never got along and no one really knew why because in another world they would be a power couple. But Quinn never dated anyone, Biff had been courting her since freshman year. There was a rumor that the furthest they had gotten was Biff kissing her on the cheek, it made Biff the butt of quite a few jokes.

"Good morning class." Mr. Schue walked into the classroom, "It's great to see so many of you actually here. Let's keep it up shall we?"

The class laughed and Finn just smiled, nodding in his direction before his thoughts drifted back to Quinn who was sitting at her desk and Kitty cleaned the desk top before she got up and hurried out of the room.

"Now I have an idea for this year's final assignment and it's about the past, present, and future of Lima! Like many of you I grew up in this town and I know that there are invisible lines drawn everywhere. We've come a long way from the time of our grandparents. This will be a group assignment and I'll be picking the groups and you'll be working with people you've never worked with before. That means no one from your social clubs."

The class erupted into the loud protest from all around and Mr. Schue tried to get everyone under control but the students just got louder.

"Hey!" Finn shouted, quitting everyone down, "Sit your asses down. Go on with the lesson, pops."

Mr. Schue nodded gratefully, "Thank you, son. Now, first up, Quinn Fabray and Finn Schuester."

"Shit."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "I object on the grounds that he's not going to do anything."

"Save the objections for law school. Next, Maxine Taylor and Mike Chang."

Mack raised her finger, "I object on the grounds that I've fucked him so we know each other."

The boys in class whistled and Mike shook his head then shrugged a shoulder lazily as he accepted the pats on the back.

"Then it looks like you'll be working alone. But you _know_ everyone."

Mack cut her eyes in the direction of Quinn and the other girls that giggled. She nodded her head and jumped up from her seat and made a bee line straight Quinn. Finn jumped up and grabbed her around the waist to hold her back.

"Woah, chill out Mack." Finn tightened his hold as she continued to struggle against him, "screw her."

"She would if she had the chance."

Mack grabbed a pencil off the closest desk, "let me go! I'm not going to hurt her I'm just going to stab her in the jugular a little bit."

"That doesn't even make sense, Mack." Finn whispered, "It sounds like you want to kill her."

"Oh my God…you're lucky you're cute." She put the pencil down, "let me go."

Finn let her go and go and she ran for Quinn who carefully side stepped her causing her to fall into desk. Mr. Schue hurried over and picked her and started to carry her out of the class room shouting for Finn to finish reading off the list of partners.

Finn walked to the front of the room and looked the list over, "alright you bums, anyone tries to give me lip and I'll staple your ears to your shirt."

 **BYB**

Sam sat beside Rachel in Spanish with his hand pressed against the side of his face as he listened to her explain the assignment. He didn't hear a word she said but he nodded along with everything in hopes that she would at least look at him. Rachel was dating Matt Rutherford, one of the Ducky Boys and he was the only black guy in the entire crew but his mother was Irish and had family that was part of the old Bronx crew and Matt was one of the toughest guys in school. This was one of the main reasons that Finn wanted Sam to move on, no one wanted to rumble with the Ducky Boy Gang. They never opted for skin on skin unless it was one on one with Matt and the last guy that went one on one with Matt swears that his leg starts to stiffen whenever he walked by him. Sam didn't care though, he thought it was romantic that he was willing to get his leg snapped in half to take Rachel out. None of his brothers agreed.

"Sam it is really unnerving when you smile at me that way."

Sam sat up straight, "sorry Rachel…you're just really pretty."

"I think you're very, very sweet but as you know I am in a serious relationship with Matt."

"Who cares? Come on, don't you want to be with the best guy?"

She smiled at him, "Sam…"

"Matt's nothing but a boogeyman."

"Sam."

He noticed the look on her face as soon as a hand was on top of his head and his hair was grabbed roughly. Sam reached behind him and moved his hands up the strong arm and then over the face of the person behind her.

"Shit. Hey Matt…I was…umm….it's a compliment. I swear!" Sam tried to struggle, "come on man, let me go. I was just foolin, man.

Matt pulled Sam out of his seat and Sam struggled even more, throwing his elbow back to hit him in the ribs until Matt released him. He jumped up over the desk and ran for the door and out of the classroom letting out the Bone Yard whistle, long then short then long.

"FINN!"

Sam started to whistle again as other Bone Yard Boys started to come out of their classrooms despite the protest of their teachers. They looked at Sam and at each other when they saw Matt calmly walking after him they started to go back into their classrooms. Sam let out another scream for his older brother until he ran into the biggest Ducky Boy, Roderick and he fell back against the ground.

"Ah shit."

"Matt." Rachel ran up and wrapped her arms around his middle, "come on baby, leave the kid alone. He was just trying to be a bad ass."

Matt sneered and moved to whisper in her ear and Rachel sighed and looked down at Sam.

"Roderick let him up." Rachel waited until Roderick picked Sam up from the ground before continuing, "Apologize to Matt and say you're a coward and he'll let you go."

Sam looked at her and then at Matt, "No way…no."

"Sam, just make it easy on yourself."

He swallowed thickly and ran his fingers through his hair, furrowing his brow as he tried to weigh out his options. His options became very clear when Roderick moved to stand in front of him with his arms crossed. Sam adjusted his jacket and stood up straighter which allowed him to see Finn, Brett, and Blaine coming down the hall.

"I'm sorry that you're a chicken shit boogeyman!" Sam let out a laugh before dropping to the ground, crawling through Roderick's legs and bolting down the hall, "Ducky Boys!"

Sam moved and stood behind Finn. Even though Sam could handle himself in a fight the only person in school to ever fight a Ducky Boy and have it come to a draw was Finn. Finn had something that most of the boys in their school could only dream of having, sheer will power. Finn learned to box at the local gym after getting jumped by the Ducky Boys for hanging out near the duck pond in the park.

"What's the problem?" Finn pushed Roderick back, "are we going to have a problem here?"

Rachel sighed, "Sam started it, Huddy."

"You can cough and if it sounds like an insult to them they attack so I don't care. Back off." He sneered at Matt and then looked at Roderick, "Tell your boys to back off Rachel."

Rachel wrapped her arms around Matt's waist, "come on leave them alone."

Rachel pulls Matt away with her and Roderick follows them down the hall. Sam exhaled and rubbed Finn on the shoulder.

"Thanks, Finn." Sam smiled, "that was a close one."

Finn pushed him against the locker and pressed his finger against his chest, "next time I'll let him break your arm. Come on Brett. We got an art class."

"I knew I was feeling artistic."

Brett and Finn head down the hall and Blaine walks over to Sam and pats him on the shoulder.

"You know he doesn't mean that." Blaine started walking with him, "You should focus your energy elsewhere, Sam. Maybe try out for the swim team or something like that. Anything that gets your mind of Rachel Berry and getting your ass kicked."

Sam sighed, "But I'm in love with her Blaine, I love her."

"You do not."

"I know everything about her."

"Favorite flower?"

"Uh?"

"Song?"

"Hmm…"

"Food?"

"Er…"

Blaine rubbed his shoulder, "You got a funny way of showing love, Sammy."

 **BYB**

"Then she side stepped her and wham, right into the desk." Finn drummed the handles of the paint brushes against the desk top, "it was beautiful."

Brett looked at Finn then started painting again, "stop talking about Quinn. Don't care."

"I'm talking about Mack and Quinn."

"You've been talking about Quinn since you were in sixth grade." Brett shook his head, "It's really obvious. If Sam doesn't get us killed by the Ducky Boys you're going to get us all arrested for killing the Dukes."

"Quinn ain't a Duchess. She's a Cherry."

"And Cherries becomes Duchesses after losing their virginity to some loser from the Dukes."

Brett ran his fingers over his hair and pulled his vape out of his pocket and put it between his lips inhaling deeply then put it away as he blew smoke out of the window. He continued moving the paint brush across the canvass. Brett was a talented painted inspired by his urban surroundings blended with Mother Nature. He was currently painting a junked 1962 Mustang with grass growing on it and a tree growing through the center.

"I have to work with Quinn on our project."

"Doing it again." Brett laughed, "You just told me that."

Finn nudged him, "shut up, Brett."

Quinn walked into the classroom and went to whisper to the teacher who was stoned off his ass and just waved her out the room and told Finn to follow her out of the room. Brett started to laugh causing Finn to hit him in the back of the head as he walked out of the class room.

"What's up?"

She looked at him, "I'll do the work and you can just get a grade."

"No. My dad will know and I'm not dumb."

"Didn't you cheat off Brittany on a math test?"

"Yeah and I got a 96." Finn shrugged, "what's your point?"

Quinn sighed, "You don't try."

"My GPA is 2.9 and I know that's not perfect but you deal with it. I'm not stupid…it just takes me longer."

"Fine. Here." She handed him her phone number, "Just call me before you come over."

"Why would I come to your neighborhood?"

"Because daddy would rather die than let me cross the tracks."

"Whatever. I'll see you later."

"And maybe wash your hair." Quinn smiled then stopped, "you look terrible."

Finn watched her walk away grinning when Brett walked out of the classroom and rolled his eyes, laughing at him then pat him on the face.

"It's all over your face. Disgusting."

"What? What did I do?"

 **BYB**

 **AN:** This is just the first chapter. Just testing it out on you guys. I hope you enjoy it as much I enjoyed writing it. If you have any questions let me know. I may have missed some errors but I'm going to periodically checking and correcting. I think I caught all the spelling errors


End file.
